kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Yue Ayase
Yue Ayase (綾瀬 夕映, Ayase Yūe) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 4th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, she is the hidden intelligence of the class, a member of the Library Exploration Club yet at the same time a part of the infamous Baka Rangers due to her hatred of studying and schoolwork. Although initially enthusiastic in helping fellow Library Club member Nodoka Miyazaki gain Negi Springfield's heart, she soon develops feelings of her own and is constantly trying to come to terms with where she wants to stand between the two of them. However, her own interest in magic and the supernatural draws her into Negi's group, both in learning magic as well as becoming a pactio partner. Biography Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Yue is considered the cool slacker of the class, a highly intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student. Her intelligence is shown by her interest in philosophy and her membership in the Library Exploration Club alongside classmates Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome and Konoka Konoe. Even though she has never been through the entire library due to its massive size, she does know enough to be a guide for those who choose to go in there, such as guiding Negi and other members of the class. It is through the club that Yue becomes friends with the club members, usually finding herself helping her shier friend Nodoka gain confidence to do what she wants while at the same time ignoring or putting up with the manipulations of the bespectacled Haruna. Although she is scared of Haruna's tendencies, she does somehow find a way to remain her friend. Durign the Kyoto field trip, Yue aides Nodoka in winning the "Kiss Negi" contest brewed up by Kazumi Asakura. After the Kyoto trip, having witnessed the attack on the Kansai Magic Association headquarters, talked to Nodoka (who became aware of magic following her pactio) about the subject, and helped Negi figure out the clues left by his father, Nagi Springfield. Yue deduced that Negi was a mage and Mahora Academy's magical nature. Another trip into the depths of the Mahora Library was thwarted by the dragon that lives there, though Yue swears revenge on the beast for drooling on her. She and Nodoka later ask Negi to teach them how to use magic, and Yue even suggested forming a pactio with him (though she immediately changed her mind once she learned about what was required to make a contract from Chamo and Kazumi). Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Nevertheless, Yue learned some magic by the time of the Mahora Festival, practicing within Evangeline A.K. McDowell's resort where she learned some of the basics with Negi's assistace. She also became friends with Kotaro Inugami in Kyoto after his fight with Kaede Nagase. Unlike her regular schoolwork, Yue is dedicated to learning magic and spends over three hours a day practicing. She expresses some of these thoughts alone to Negi during the first day of the festival, trying to grip with whether her feelings are genuine for Negi or if she should continue to help Nodoka win his heart. On the second day of the festival, Yue's feelings come to a head: during a tour of Library Island, Yue finally loses her sanity regarding her feelings due to Nodoka revealing that she overheard her being asked by Haruna if she has feelings for Negi, to the point of jumping from a high section of the main library. However, being a member of the Library Exploration Club, she had a grappling hook that allowed her to rappel downwards until it broke, causing her to fall the rest of the way without being harmed. After regaining consciousness, she confronts Nodoka, who gets Yue to actually admits her feelings for Negi and, after slapping her for wanting to run away from the situation, encourages Yue that they can still be friends even if they both are in love with Negi. With Nodoka's approval (although not with Yue's or Negi's consent), Yue became the fifth person to form a probationary contract with the child teacher. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars Yue both assisted Negi during the crisis for the remainder of the festival (including their unexpected future trip) and during the battles with Chao Lingshen as well as sped up her own magical training. Powers and Abilities *'Intellectual Ability': Though she hates to study, Yue's ability to research and piece together facts is considerable. She was able to deduce Negi's identity as a mage and gather information concerning on the Magic World and Negi's father. As long as the subject maintains her interest (such as magic), Yue becomes dedicated to learning all there is to know. While studying at the magical academy, she becomes one of the highest test scorers in the class. *'Magical Prowess: After discovering Negi's mage status, Yue coaxed him to make her into his student on magical arts, both for her own defense and to "get revenge on the guardian dragon of Library Island" (who later turned out to be a friendly guard of Albireo). Combining Negi's guidance and the power of Evangeline's resort alongside Yue's own studious nature and her pactio, she soon masters the basics. She eventually becomes a powerful mage in her own right, such to the fact that in the future, an entire order of Ariadne Valkyrie Knights is named for her. *'Pactio': ''Philosophastra Illustrans ''(lit. Enlightening Little Philosopher): Her artifact is called '''''Orbis Sensualium Pictus (lit. Illustrated World of the Senses), it is a set consisting of a cloak, book, witch's hat, and a broom. Their abilities are gradually being revealed, with the book appearing to be a beginner's manual for casting spells. Chamo mentions that she has the same Beginner Mage Set that Negi also had. This implies that her equipment is essentially the same as those given to mages in training. At first, her artifact does not offer any immediate firepower, but its potential is starting to prove useful. In fact, what was first thought of as only a beginner's manual actually has a wide array of general information on various magical topics, like an encyclopedia. It is able to display this information in the form of illusionary pages, like holograms. Even more amazing, is that the book is also linked with Mahou.net and updates continuously. It will answer any question Yue asks that pertain to magic. Simply put, Yue now has the equivalent of a magical library branch in one book. She was able to discern Asuna's magic cancellation ability to be among the most powerful, simply by looking it up. Furthermore, she was able to learn the spell needed to amplify Asuna's power. Yue also keeps a practice wand and is already able to cast a few simple spells with it. After mastering riding brooms at the magic school she can use the broom to fly. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A